1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of collection of water in remote areas. It is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for collection of large and small amounts in pre-formed, transportable collection devices. The invention is further directed to such collection devices and methods for use wherein evaporation-deterring means are provided in conjunction with the water reservoir means and wherein means are provided in connection therewith to allow animals to have access for the purpose of obtaining drinking water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has sometimes been attempted to provide catch basins for rain, and the like, in remote areas by digging holes, or depressions into the earth in which water, particularly from rains, will collect. Such catch basins are beneficial, but can not be used in all locations, and generally create an extremely muddy unreliable source of water in remote areas. Further, the cost is frequently prohibitive. The present invention has nothing in common with such prior art in that basins are formed of fiberglass reinforced resins, or the like, of such shape and dimensions that water can be contained within them. Associated means, preferably dome means, prevent excessive evaporation and provide access for small animals, and the like, to obtain drinking water. These devices are transportable to remote areas and may be placed in locations where catch basins cannot even be provided such as rocky areas, and the like. Thus, there is no prior art applicable to this invention known to us.